


Crush

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can't get over his crush on Mikasa's very, very attractive older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puppyguns).



> This is my secret santa gift for puppyguns on Tumblr, for the ereri secret santa exchange. I hope you enjoy, and merry Christmas!

Eren wasn’t actually studying.

He sat in the exact same spot, and in nearly the same position he'd done the majority of his homework in ever since he'd graduated from kindergarten some nine and a bit years ago - hunched over on one of the tall stools around the Ackerman’s kitchen table, head propped up on one arm as he stared down at the textbook lying open in front of him. His other hand held a pencil, but all he was currently using it for was to tap the eraser end against a half empty sheet of paper.

Behind him, the Ackerman’s ancient dog, Sunny, lay in his basket by the radiator, breathing out in soft, whuffly snores, somehow keeping time with the soft tapping of the eraser and the dull thumps as Eren’s dangling foot circled the air, banging against the wooden leg of his stool in uneven beats. The fridge hummed, the clock ticked, and Eren was mostly sure the faint murmur underneath it all must be the neighbor’s TV blaring out from next door.

It took him a minute to register the silence from across the table. Realizing it had been a while since he’d heard the shuffle of Armin turning pages, or the scratch of Mikasa’s pen over paper, Eren looked up.

His friends were staring at him, and they had evidently been staring for some time.

“What?”

Mikasa shook her head. “See, Armin? We’ll have to use your house to study. My place is useless until my brother goes back to college.”

“This has nothing to do with- I’m studying.” The expressions on Eren’s friends’ faces made it clear they weren’t convinced. “It’s just really loud in here.”

Armin blinked. “Loud?”

“Yeah, you know. That TV. And Sunny snoring.”

For a good three, maybe four seconds, as Armin and Mikasa’s eyes shifted to the dog sleeping behind Eren, the kitchen seemed to go completely silent, right down to the fridge and the clock, and the TV next door. Eren started to wonder if Sunny had stopped breathing entirely.

Finally, the elderly dog let out a tiny, soft, huff of air.

“S- See?”

Armin lifted a hand to cover his mouth, almost hiding his smile.

Mikasa didn’t bother hiding anything. She snorted. “Yeah, sure. That’s why you keep nearly falling off your chair whenever you think someone’s at the front door.”

“That was _one_ time.”

“And why exactly do you keep petting the stupid table?”

Eren snatched back the fingers he’d been unconsciously stroking over the smooth Formica surface. “It’s just… really clean.” Occupying his hands with the book, Eren attempted to look as though he was actually about to read some of it. “It feels different than usual. That's all.”

“Right. And I'm betting that isn’t my brother in that photo you have as the background on your phone, either.”

“No, It's not. It’s a photo of all of us. And I wasn’t staring at it, either.” Mikasa was silent long enough that Eren couldn’t help but steal a glance up at her.

She was leaning back in her chair, arms crossed, watching him, an unreadable expression on her face. “I didn’t say anything about you staring at it.”

“Yes, you-” Now that Eren thought back, she actually hadn’t. He hunched his shoulders. “But that’s what you meant.”

“She didn’t, and you weren’t, right this minute.” Armin was grinning openly at Eren now. “But I don’t think you can say it’s a photo of all of us, not with the way you’ve cropped out everybody but Levi.”

“Although, I actually kind of like it. Levi’s all blurry. You can barely tell who it is.” Mikasa’s lip twitched, and Eren finally realized his friends were both deliberately winding him up.

He propped his book up on the table in front of him, blocking out his view. “Be quiet. I’m trying to study here.”

Stretching an arm out across the table, Armin reached for Eren’s notebook. “What have you written so far?”

Eren smacked his hand down over the notepad, splaying out his fingers to cover the page as much as possible. “Written?”

“Yes, written.” Armin slowly sank back onto his stool, watching Eren curiously. "For the essay."

Eren hesitated. “What essay?”

Once again, both of his friends were staring at him. Mikasa sighed. “That essay you were supposed to be writing on that chapter you’ve been pretending to read for the last hour and a half.”

“Oh. That one.” Eren tried to not-obviously glance down to see what chapter he was on, finally registering, at least, that he had his history textbook open.

_Wait, we had an essay in History?_

“I’m good.”

His friends exchanged a long glance, and then Mikasa was grabbing for Eren’s notebook.

Eren slammed his hand back down over it, but he wasn’t nearly fast enough. She’d already gotten a decent look before she had it halfway across the table.

She groaned, and shoved it over to Armin, before letting her head drop to the table with a dull thunk.

Sinking down in his chair, Eren watched Armin study the drawing that filled the top of the ruled page. If the identity of the man in the sketch hadn’t been obvious enough in the sweep of dark hair, or if the delicate line of the nose leading down to distinctive, finely shaped lips hadn’t given everything away, then the ‘Levi Ackerman’ written in block letters beneath it all would have cleared up any confusion.

“Oh, Eren.”

Eren’s face was burning. “I was just doodling.”

“I know. And you do it so well, but…” Armin exhaled slowly, and then slid the pad back across to Eren. He smiled. “You know, why don’t we take a break from homework? It’s only the first day of winter vacation, we don’t really need to start tonight.”

“Oh, but…” Eren couldn’t quite meet his friends’ eyes as he busied himself tucking the notepad away under his textbook. “Another half hour, maybe?”

Mikasa lifted her face to stare suspiciously at Eren. “You better not be doing this just to impress my brother.”

Eren flinched. “Of course that’s not-”

“Really? That’s what this is about?” Mikasa dropped her head back down, with a slightly louder thunk. “You are so...why?" Her voice was muffled by the table, but Eren could hear her perfectly. "He's not even going to notice." She raised her head enough to glare at him. "This just makes you look even more like a kid than you are."

“I’m not a kid. ”

“You’re fifteen.”

“So? I’m nearly sixteen.” 

“He’ll be twenty before you turn sixteen.”

“When I’m eighteen he’ll only be twenty two.” He knew his voice was getting louder, nearly to a shout now.

“You’ll _always_ be-”

“Stop it, that’s enough.” Armin interrupted. He tugged at Mikasa’s wrist to get her to sit back down. Eren hadn’t even realized they’d both stood up.

As she hitched herself back up onto her stool, Mikasa took one last shot. “Besides. You know he only goes out with people older than him.”

Eren clenched his fist on the back of his chair. “So far.”

“Mikasa…” Armin sighed. “Eren, just sit. We’ll go for another half hour and then end off, okay?”

“Fine.” Making as much noise as he could, Eren sat and hitched the stool forward. He opened his book to a random page and stared down at it. Within seconds, his mind was off again.

“Eren, stop kicking the table.” Armin’s voice was endlessly patient.

“Sorry.” Eren wrapped his foot around one of the legs of his stool to hold it still. Unconsciously, his fingertips started stroking along the edge of the table.

It really was remarkably smooth.

Slowly, the room settled. Eren could hear the clock ticking away the seconds, and the minutes, until he'd have to give up hope of seeing Levi for the day. 

“So, uh. Mikasa.” Eren kept his eyes down, when he couldn’t keep silent anymore. “Do you maybe know if he’s dating anyone right now?”

He heard a loud thud and looked up to find Armin with his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Mikasa’s head had dropped back down to the table.

With perfect timing, Sunny woke, sitting up in his basket. A second later, Eren went rigid as he heard the front door open, and then the clatter of dog nails on the floor, moving rapidly in their direction. The Ackerman’s other dog, a tiny terrier named Bean, bounced into the kitchen, still breathing heavily from his walk.

Moving at his usual, measured pace, Sunny eased across the room to meet the younger dog. As the dogs sniffed noses and butts, Eren found himself wishing he could do something somewhat similar to the human that followed closely behind.

The elder of the two Ackerman siblings had clearly been running. Despite the cold, December temperatures outside, he wore lightweight jogging shorts that exposed the length of his muscular legs, and if he’d been wearing a jacket earlier, he wasn’t now – all he had on was a thin, tight fitting tee. Eren could see slightly darker patches in the fabric beneath his arms and at his neck, and a little more over the clearly defined muscles of his abdomen.

Pulling his earphones out of his ears as he spotted the three at the table, Levi swept his sweat soaked hair back from his face. “Studying already. Very dedicated.”

Eren heard Mikasa muttering something about ‘typical’ under her breath, but all he managed to do was let out a short, overly loud laugh that had Levi glancing at him curiously.

Armin came to his rescue. “Hi, Levi. Welcome home.”

“Thanks, kid.” As Levi walked across to the sink, Eren couldn’t help but stare. Sweat had darkened the closely cut hair at the back of Levi’s neck. Eren flexed his fingers on the edge of the table, wondering for the millionth time if Levi’s undercut was soft or rough to the touch.  

He’d essentially grown up at the Ackerman’s house, first when his dad had hired Levi to tutor him, and then later when he’d become friends with Mikasa. Even after he’d realized that he more than just admired the elder of the Ackerman siblings Eren had been able to act fairly normal around him, if he concentrated. But Levi had been at college for one semester, and it looked like that was all it had taken for Eren to lose what immunity he’d had.

He’d have to get used to seeing the guy all over again.

Taking a deep breath, Eren geared himself up to say something, like maybe 'hello', and then found himself exhaling suddenly as he lost all ability to speak at all. Levi had finished washing his hands and turned to open the fridge, bending over to shuffle through the bottles on the bottom shelf.

Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away. In this position, the shorts had risen up, exposing the entirety of Levi’s thighs very nearly to the bottom curve of his butt. It was a beautiful angle. Eren’s arm stretched blindly out towards his phone.  

Something whacked the back of his hand. Clutching it to his chest, Eren finally pulled his eyes away from Levi, finding a slightly pitying Armin, and a disgusted Mikasa.

The fridge door shut and Levi walked towards them, holding a bottle of water. He angled his head to read the page open in front of Eren. “History. You’ve already gotten into eighteenth century warfare?”

“Huh?” Eren glanced down. He’d forgotten he’d opened to a random page, and he’d wound up far beyond anything they’d covered yet. He started to flip the book shut, and then slammed it back down to the table when he remembered exactly what was on the notebook he’d hidden underneath.

Levi was right beside him now, almost leaning over his shoulder. “I hated History. Too much political bullcrap.”

Eren attempted to laugh. Levi smelled a little of the outside, a little of sweat, a little of the soap he’d just washed his hands with. He inched a tiny bit closer on his stool, and inhaled deeply.

Mikasa kicked him under the table as she narrowed her eyes at her brother. “You’re distracting. Go away.”

Levi pulled away, Eren found himself sagging in his chair. “Fine.” He ruffled Mikasa’s hair as he passed her. “I have to shower anyway.”

Growling, Mikasa smoothed her hair back down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A little less than an hour later, the three were in Mikasa’s foyer, Eren battling away a little disappointment as he braced a hand on the wall and shoved his feet into his boots. Levi hadn’t come back to the kitchen at all, after that.

On the plus side, Mikasa and Armin had talked him through the chapter he hadn’t been able to concentrate on enough to read, so he figured he’d be able to write that essay. 

“Hey, Eren?” Armin was buttoning up his coat. “My granddad wanted me to let you know you’re welcome to come stay with us for Christmas, if you’d like.”

Smiling at his friend, Eren shook his head. “It’s okay. My dad’s actually coming back tomorrow.”

Armin hesitated, and then smiled back at Eren. “That’s great.”

“So how soon is he taking off again?” Mikasa was leaning against the wall. She flinched a little at the look Armin shot her, but shrugged. “You know what I mean.”

“You can bring him over too, if you want, Eren. My granddad said he was making way too much food for the just the two of us, anyway.”

“Thank you, Armin. But I’m kind of looking forward to spending the day with just him for once.” Eren stretched his leg out until he could gently nudge Mikasa’s ankle with the toe of his boot. “And he’s not gone _that_  much, Mikasa.”

Sliding down the wall, Mikasa sat on the tile floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. “He is, too.” She propped her chin on her knees, staring down at her toes as she wiggled them inside her pale blue socks. “You should ditch him anyway. He’ll probably just drag you around to a bunch of boring college professor parties again.”  

Eren moved across the narrow foyer, sliding down the wall to sit next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him. “He said he doesn’t have anything planned this year, so I’ll have him all to myself.” He bumped his shoulder against hers. “Don’t worry so much. He’ll be here for ages. His assistant told me he doesn’t have any digs or lectures or anything until the middle of February.”

“Good.” Mikasa tightened her arms around her legs. “He needs to stop leaving you alone.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m not a kid. And it’s not like he leaves me completely on my own - Uncle Hannes is just down the street.”

Mikasa scowled down at her socks. For once, Eren thought she actually looked like the fourteen year old she was.

He had just started to stand when Levi appeared. “I’ll see you home, Armin, Eren.”

Forgetting to keep his feet braced on the floor, Eren’s legs slid out in front of him. He landed, hard, back down on the tile floor. “It’s just a few blocks, I can walk on my own-”

“No.” Levi pulled a coat off the rack and stuck his arms into the sleeves. He pulled up the zipper, oblivious to the looks the other three were giving him.

Finally, when it was obvious Eren wasn’t going to say anything, Mikasa sighed. “That’s Eren’s jacket.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t really need one. It’s a little small on me anyways-”

The last of Eren’s words were muffled by a face full of the coat Levi threw at him.

Possibly related to Eren’s words, the next jacket Levi picked out must have been the largest one there – maybe his dad’s, though it looked like it might have been oversized even on him. On Levi, the hem hit somewhere around the middle of his thighs, and the neck gapped widely around his neck. The sleeves came well past the tips of his fingers. His hands looked tiny when he finally managed to push up the fabric enough to free them.  

Twisting the doorknob, Levi stood in the doorway. “Coming?”

Realizing he’d forgotten to move while he’d been staring at Levi, Eren hurried to stand, ignoring his aching tailbone.

The three stepped outside, waving goodbye to Mikasa. Armin’s house was just across the road, a little down from the Ackerman’s – in less than a minute he was stepping through his front gate. He nodded at Levi, and turned to smile at Eren. “Tomorrow?”

“Right. Yeah.” Eren had no idea if they’d set anything up for the next day. The understanding in his friend’s eyes told Eren that Armin wouldn’t be surprised by the text he’d have to send him later that night.

As Eren and Levi carried on down the lamp-lit street, Eren couldn’t help sneaking glances at Levi. He’d known he was the taller of the two, but he felt like Levi had gotten shorter since they’d last been this close to each other. He was attempting to measure the new height difference with his eyes, until he was distracted by the realization that Levi’s hair was still very wet. Levi must have rushed straight from the shower to catch them in time.

Happiness was almost like a bubble in his chest as he tugged his hat off his head, and held it out towards Levi. “You can wear this, if you want?”

Levi stared down at the hat, and then back up at Eren, one thin, slashing eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“Your hair, it’s wet, right? It must be cold.” Feeling a little silly holding the hat out into the air, Eren started to drop his arm.

Reaching out, Levi snatched the hat out of Eren’s hand. “You better not have lice.”

Biting his lip as he watched Levi pull the hat down over his ears, Eren shook his head. “No, and it’s clean. I just got it.” He was never washing the thing again, if he managed to get it back from Levi.

They turned the corner, and Eren desperately tried to think of something interesting to say.

“Um. Your house is clean.” As soon as the words were out, Eren wished he could take them back.

“Yeah. They’re all slobs when I'm not there.”

Eren laughed as he silently vowed to never let Levi see his room. He watched his breath condensing in the air in front of him. It was cold, and getting colder fast.

“You really didn’t have to walk me home.”

“No, I did.” Levi eyed him. “Stop fussing.”

“Okay.” Eren's happiness kicked up another notch.  

This time, Levi was the one to speak first. “Is school easier now?”

“Yeah, a lot.” When he wasn't completely distracted, of course. But he knew what Levi was talking about - he had tutored Eren extensively for all of his elementary, and most of middle school years, and Eren knew he'd come a long way. “Mikasa and Armin help too. My grades aren’t good enough yet, but I don’t get anything less than a B anymore.” 

Levi shot him a quick glance. “Why isn’t that good enough?”

“Well, you know what my dad's like. I have to get into his department at college, and the sciences are still my weakest subjects.”

They had reached the end of the next block before Levi replied to that. “Aren’t you pretty good at drawing and all that? Mikasa said you won some national competition thing last month.”

Eren felt himself flush. He was both incredibly grateful to Mikasa and also wished she hadn’t said anything. “Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you going with that?”

Eren shrugged. “My dad would never let me. And I don’t _not_ like the idea of working with him after college.”

“Hmm.” Levi said nothing else. Eren glanced at his profile, but couldn’t read anything in it.

As they turned onto Eren’s street, he decided he couldn’t pass up this chance. He swallowed, taking a deep breath, and tried to make his voice as deep and unsqueaky as possible. “So, are you da-” The word got stuck on his tongue. “Are you da…datin…doing anything for your birthday?” 

_Idiot_

“No. Why?”

“No reason.” Eren decided to leave it at that. 

Besides, they were nearly at his house, and he’d noticed the headlights in his driveway. It took him a moment to register what they meant, but he'd already broken into a run before he saw the man standing by trunk of the car.

“Dad! You’re home early?”

Grisha’s eyes first went to Levi, and then his son. Eren couldn’t help but notice he didn’t seem happy to see either of them. “I had some things to pick up.”

Eren’s feet stumbled to a halt a few feet away. “Pick up? But I thought you were coming home to stay?”

“The plan changed.”

“Why didn’t you call me when you got in?” As he stepped in closer to his father, Eren heard Levi coming up behind him. “I would have come home sooner.” He tried to laugh. “I wasn’t doing anything important.”

His dad glanced at the chunky watch on his wrist, though with the harsh light and shadow of the car headlights, Eren found himself wondering if he could actually see the time. “I only got in this afternoon. I had some work to do, and I have to be at the airport in an hour. I wouldn’t have had time to deal with you too.”

"Oh, right." Eren shoved away the sting at his father's words as he watched him turn to shove down the suitcases that filled the back of the car, slamming the trunk lid down over them all. “How long will you be gone for?” The trunk had been very full.

“My schedule is packed for the next month, at least. Then we’ll see.”

“But I called your assistant and he said you had nothing until-”

“He was wrong, Eren. We have discussed this. You should not be bothering him with personal issues.”

“Sorry.” Eren bit his lip, watching Grisha check his watch again, not quite meeting Eren’s eyes when he looked back up. “I’m off from school though, can I come with you? I can bring all my homework.”

“It’s far too late to change all the plans now. And a last minute flight at this point would cost far too much.”

“But… What about Christmas?”

Grisha sighed. “Stop being such a child, Eren. You are nearly eighteen. Act like it.”

“He’s fifteen.” 

Eren had actually almost forgotten Levi was there.  

“I beg your pardon?” Grisha seemed to have forgotten too. He stared at Levi as the older teenager smoothly eased in front of Eren, directly in front of Grisha.

“He’s fifteen. You should at least remember how old your son is.”

“Of course I remember how old he is!” Grisha stepped back.

“Really? That’s not how it sounded to me.” Levi took another step forward.

Grisha slipped around the bumper of the car towards the driver's side door. “Look, I don’t have time for this.” He deliberately turned away from Levi, towards Eren. “Do you have anything important you need, Eren? I have a flight to catch.”

Eren shook his head.

“Fine. I’ll try and call once I land in LA and get settled.”

“Don’t bother. He’ll be staying with us.”

Both Eren and Grisha gaped at Levi. Grisha recovered first. “Oh, I see, I guess that’s fine. Don’t let him be too much trouble.”

“He never is.”

Grisha paused. “Well, I’ll be off then.” He started to turn away.

“Is that it?”

Something in Levi’s tone must have told Eren’s father exactly how angry Levi was, because the man paused, warily turning back to eye Levi, before pulling out his wallet. He flipped through the thick stack and pulled out two bills, handing them to Levi. “Here.”

Levi studied the money in his hand for a long second. “You think this is enough?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re off-loading your teenage son on us, over Christmas, and you hand me a couple fifty dollar bills.” Levi stepped forward, moving closer and closer to Eren's father as he rubbed the cash between his fingers.

Eren’s eyes were wide as they slid back and forth between the two. Levi was close enough now that Grisha had to press himself back against the car to keep from coming in to contact with the teenager, more than a head shorter, dwarfed by his oversized coat, and yet far more imposing than the fully grown man. 

“Well. There’s food expenses in the house account. And it’s not as if I asked you to…”

Levi sneered. “I’d forgotten how much I don’t like you.”

Eren drew in a deep breath.

Grisha’s lips went white. Without looking down, he ripped out all the cash from his wallet and shoved it at Levi's chest. “Fine, then. Goodbye, Eren.”

“Bye, Dad.” The slamming of the car door punctuated Eren’s words. He and Levi stood back as Grisha pulled out of the driveway and drove away down the street, maybe a little faster than he should have.

Eren looked curiously back into Levi’s face. He was scowling. With a growl, he stuffed the money into Eren’s hands. 

“Buy something he’d completely hate, would you?”

Eren blinked. “Okay.”

With a sigh, Levi reached up to ruffle Eren's hair. “When did you get so damn tall? You’re worse than Mikasa.” He turned towards the house, tugging the hat down low over his ears again. “Go pack a bag for the night.”

Eren hurried after him. “Wait, Levi, did you really want me to come stay with you guys? I’m fine with staying here.” 

“Don't be stupid. Of course you’re coming." Levi stepped up onto the porch. "I’ll have to clear space in my closet, we’ll come back tomorrow and get the rest of your stuff.”

Eren tripped on the top step, just catching himself before he went headfirst into the glass window of his front door. “Your closet?”

“You’ll have to share my room.”

“What? No. I can't.” Eren couldn't quite remember how to talk and use his feet at the same time. “I’ll stay with Mikasa.”

Levi paused, his hand on the door handle, as he turned back to study Eren’s face for a long second. “Worried I’ll jump you?”

Eren shook his head wildly.

“Good.” Levi turned away. He sighed again, and said something Eren couldn’t hear very well, but he was sure he heard the words ‘not yet’.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No really, Levi, what did you say.”

“Hurry up, and pack, kid.”

Reluctantly, Eren followed him into the house. Levi had his foot on the first step up to the second floor when Eren suddenly remembered his earlier vow. He really didn't want Levi to see his room right now. "Ah, Levi? Can you wait down here for a bit?"

"No."

"Wait, Levi-"

"I want to see how bad it is." Levi kept climbing. He'd reached the top of the stairs and was gliding across the landing.  

Eren felt panic rising. It wasn't just the mess he was worried about. "Levi-"

Levi wasn't rushing, but somehow Eren couldn't catch him before he had Eren's door open. As he stepped inside, his eyes skimmed over the piles of books, clothes, and junk that littered the room, and then zeroed in on the loose sketches that covered Eren's desk, spilling out onto the floor all around it, some tacked up onto the wall.

As he moved closer, Eren stood in the doorway, clutching the wad of money, fighting the desperate urge to run across the room and throw his body across his drawings so Levi couldn't look too closely at them. 

Levi picked up a page full of charcoal sketches of Armin and Mikasa, from the last time they'd been over. His fingers traced around one Eren had drawn of the two when they'd been neck and neck on the last level of whatever they'd been playing. They'd long since forgotten it was a game, and the intensity in both their expressions had been very, very telling, and more than a little funny. He looked up at Eren, fidgeting in the doorway. 

"These are impressive. You're really good, Eren."   

Eren swallowed. "Thank you."

Setting the page down, Levi angled his head as he noticed another underneath. With a growing, sick sense of dread, Eren watched Levi as he shuffled through the drawings on the desk, and then glanced up at the more complete pieces Eren had tacked to his walls.

He knew what Levi was seeing - sketch after sketch of himself. Far more than anyone else, even Eren's two best friends. 

"Interesting." 

It was the last thing Eren had expected him to say. "What does that mean?"

"Something. Don't worry about it." Turning on his heel, Levi walked towards Eren, nudging him out of the way as he eased out of the room. "Hurry up and pack. I'll be downstairs." 

"Levi? What did you mean?"

This time, as Levi made his way downstairs, he spoke clearly enough that Eren had no trouble understanding him.

“I’ll tell you when you’re eighteen."


End file.
